


Coming Home

by neverminetohold



Category: Hellboy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The place Loki runs to, when no one's left to take his side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

The subway rattled through the tunnel with a high screeching noise and the whistling of wind, shaking the ancient stonework that lay hidden not far off, on sewer-level. Plaster and the last traces of murals crumbled further, adding a fine dust to the air that was ripe with a haze of unpleasant odors. Human waste, garbage, rat droppings. The walls were moist, covered with lichen and rivulets of water.  
  
Above ground a storm raged, but no amount of falling rain could hope to wash this city clean.  
  
Nuada had finished his training and settled down to eat. His hair was still damp, curling at the tips. His muscles felt sore, pleasantly so, in the way of hard work that honed a warrior's deadly skill.  
  
The light of candles tinted his wine a rich vermillion. Mr. Wink had been kind enough to procure a cask from the Troll market. Its bouquet was fruity, yet mellow with a hint of honey and chocolate.  
  
The stirring of magic caught his attention, the displacement of air as a portal opened and closed with nary a whisper, then movement in the shadows. Recognizing the intruder, Nuada relaxed into his chair, tried no longer to covertly reach for his weapon.  
  
"I welcome you to my humble abode."  
  
"My thanks." Loki stepped into the circle of light, taking in his surroundings with vibrant green eyes and a moue of distaste. "I think."  
  
He wore loose garments that flattered him, and a traveler's cloak, its hood thrown back and fur-trimmed rim swishing around his ankles. He also carried a large box carved from alder wood. Its contents chittered and buzzed, a hail of fluttering wings, complaints, and the scratch of needle-fine claws.  
  
"How the mighty have fallen," Loki commented, setting his burden down on the table with great care.  
  
Nuada inclined his head in agreement, not offended by the truth, especially one shared. From time to time he would look too closely or inhale too deeply, and the full magnitude of what had befallen his kin would ache anew. It was a festering wound, the kind a man build his whole life around, all the while raging against the Fates.  
  
Nuada indicated the only other chair, close to the fireplace. "Please sit."  
  
Loki did. He conjured another flute of sparkling crystal and filled it with wine, pouring it without asking permission first. Taking a sip, his other hand reached into a hidden pocket. He pulled out bloodied teeth, all molars. He tossed them inside, through a tiny hatch. The incessant noise within the box reached a crescendo and then fell silent, as the hungry fairies settled to feed on the calcium.  
  
"I see you come bearing gifts."  
  
"Only the one." Loki shrugged, a delicate ripple of muscles. "I thought they might suit your needs."  
  
Considering the possibilities, Nuada's lips twisted into the curve of a smile, slow and malicious. "They do."  
  
Nuada broke his bread in half, did the same with the loaf of cheese and honey cake, and offered Loki his own plate, that had been untouched so far. The sorcerer in turn procured two apples. They ate with the deliberation of those that knew hunger as intimately as the fading memory of overabundance.  
  
When a droplet of golden juice escaped to tremble at Loki's chin, Nuada reached over and brushed it away, not surprised that in turn, a warm, teasing tongue licked his fingertip clean.  
  
Memories of their last meeting came rushing back, phantom sensations that prickled along his skin and spine. Nuada would have gladly lost himself in them, relived them, before his plans were set in motion. Alas, one best acted with due caution where an an entity of chaos was concerned - and Loki trailed the aura of fresh suffering, despite appearing healthy and whole.  
  
Swallowing the last bite of his own apple, Nuada at last asked, "Why have you come?"  
  
Loki's reply was smooth and immediate. "Because I enjoy the pleasure of your company."  
  
"Likewise," Nuada allowed, with just as much truth as nonchalance. Yet unlike the Asgard-raised Jotun, he was not all too fond of the great game, so he added bluntly, "Your loss against the so called 'Avengers' was unfortunate."  
  
Loki's face was a careful mask within the blink of an eye, and Nuada regretted his lack of patience and finesse, for he had not meant to cut so deeply. He was not in the habit of treating those few he called his friends poorly.  
  
Blood. Fresh and old, the scent suddenly lingered in the room, soaked up by linen bandages, drying on skin. Come and gone a flicker, an illusion, weaved with strands of light, to conceal with a master's touch.  
  
His composure lost, Nuada stared openly at the evidence of brutal torture. "Loki –"  
  
"Will you listen to my side of the story?" Loki interrupted, lifting his chin.  
  
Emotions grated along Nuada's senses like the serrated edge of a knife, so intense he felt a startled echo from Nuala, before he managed to trap them inside himself, stopped them from bleeding over to his twin. Instead of offering comfort, wasting his time on attempts to soothe and gentle and heal that Loki would never accept on anything other than his own terms, Nuada simply lifted an eyebrow, meeting his challenge with equal arrogance.  
  
"Why would I lend my ear to another?"  
  
The tooth fairies chittered, unsettled by the charged and heavy atmosphere. For a while, that was the only noise to be heard, except for that infernal human contraption. Then Loki exhaled. "For now, let it suffice that I am on the run, hiding from the Mad Titan. I came to you because I could think of no one else who might be willing to shelter me."  
  
Those others are clearly wiser than I, Nuada thought with wry amusement. "Thanos?"  
  
"Yes." Loki smiled thinly, eyes dull and unfocused. "He who courts Death."  
  
"The Tesseract the mortals found," Nuada guessed. A multitude of rumors and reports began to make sense, starting with S.H.I.E.L.D. and their secret experiments in underground facilities across the United States, the energy fluctuations earthbound fey had felt. - And of course Loki's sudden ambition to rule and the invasion, aided by the Chitauri, that had failed in such a spectacular fashion. "The scepter you carried - the Mind Stone?"  
  
"Please," Loki pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, tired and worn and beyond any care to hide it, "later."  
  
"Of course. My rooms are yours to use, for as long as you need."  
  
"I know well what I ask." Loki took the hand Nuada offered. "I am sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Nuada pressed gentle lips on fingers that had lost their nails to the pull of pliers. "With Thanos' attention now resting on Earth my involvement will matter little."  
  
Loki knew a lie when he heard it, no matter its color. He smiled regardless, in the way that Nuada was so fond of, that made his eyes crinkle at the corners and spark. But then the moment was shattered by the heavy footsteps of a cave troll marching down the hewn steps.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Nuada found himself swept up in a quickly stolen kiss that melted in his mouth like snow. He watched as Loki vanished behind the curtain that separated the alcove, where his bed stood, from the rest of the cavern.  
  
Mr. Wink, when he finally emerged, gave his prince an odd look, then grunted a question not suited for polite company. That his mechanical hand was making the broad strokes of a lewd gesture did not help.  
  
Unfazed, except for the anticipation that heated his blood, Nuada shook his head. "That, Mr. Wink, is none of your business. - But I do appreciate your vote of confidence."


End file.
